


I Will Stand By You Forever

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: (no im not), I wrote this while i was at work, M/M, im sorry i made people sad with my last one shot, kinda a fix it, so i wrote this one, this is an apology fic, which is all fluff, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Warning! This story contains cute, fluffy moments! Continue at your own risk!Oh, and also Black Friday Spoilers.It is General John McNamara's wedding day, and he thinks back on what it took to get there.
Relationships: General John McNamara/ Xander Lee, John McNamara/Xander Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	I Will Stand By You Forever

It was a beautiful day, despite the fact that the sky was a dark, dreary gray. And the fact that there was a downpour outside. And the fact that there were near hurricane force winds outside. And the fact that- 

Ok, maybe it wasn’t actually a beautiful day, but that's besides the point. The world could be on fire and John wouldn’t care. 

Although he did hope that nothing like that happened today because then he would probably have to do something about it, and he’d rather be able to enjoy this day without having to worry about another world ending catastrophe.

Today was the day that he, John McNamara was going to marry the love of his life, Xander Lee. 

This day was a long time coming, and they almost didn’t make it, with John almost dying in the Black and White. He only made it out of that alive because President Goodman refused to leave him behind and dragged him out, followed by the P.E.I.P medical team performing some medical miracle that didn’t really make any logical sense, but no one questioned because it worked. 

Almost directly after that they all almost become mindless slaves to the other worldly entity known as Wiggly. The creature prayed on the oh so human feeling of emptiness and that need to fill that hole with something. John himself had never felt the pull that so many others did, and he had his own theories as to why.

As if all of that wasn’t enough, World War Three almost began because Russia believed that the US had attacked them with a Nuclear bomb, and they were not afraid to strike back against this unprovoked attack. Thankfully, President Goodman saved the day once again, despite his own admittance that forgin policy isn’t his strong suit. He managed to calmly and rationally explain the situation, and offered US emergency response efforts to help give anyone affected by the accidental attack with food, shelter, medical attention, and help rebuild any destroyed structures. It took many tense hours, but Russian leaders eventually saw reason and accepted the olive branch extended by the President . It seemed as if his interaction with Wiggly, brief as it was, had emboldened the man and the likelihood of him being reelected when his term was up in a year looked extremely high. 

All of that happened less than a year ago, and John had been unconscious for most of action. The rest of the story had been filled in for him by official reports and the eyewitness accounts of several other agents. 

John, hadn't woken up until a few days after it was all over. He came to in the familiar infirmary room in P.E.I.P headquarters, a warm, comforting weight pressed against his arm. He looked down and saw a familiar hand holding his own tightly. Following the arm attached to the hand up brought Xander into view. He was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed, head lulled off to the side and soft snores escaping his mouth. 

John’s heart tightened and he couldn’t fight back the smile that pulled across his face. When he ran into the Black and White, John fully knew that he was more than likely not going to come back. John wasn’t afraid to die protecting his country, in fact he knew that that’s probably how his story was going to end. The thing that scared him the most was leaving Xander alone. He knew that the other man would be able to take care of himself, John had absolutely no doubt in Xanders abilities. He just didn’t want to hurt him like that, not if there was any other option. 

John squeezed Xander’s hand and ran his thumb across his knuckles. This seemed to be enough to wake the sleeping man up, as his eyes slid open and he blinked several times before his they settled on John, who was still smiling up at him. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as Xander took the information that his eyes were presenting to him. Once he did, he launched forward out of the chair and hugged John as tight as he could. John hugged him back just as fiercely, neither of them wanting to be the one to break the hug. Xander eventually had to pull back and call John’s doctor, Doctor Tudor, so she could check John over now that he was awake. 

She arrived quickly, surprised that the General was awake, she hadn’t shared her fear with Xander, but she had believed that John wasn’t going to wake up. They already knew that exposure to the Black and White could mess with someone’s mind, so it was very possible that it could have left John trapped in his, still alive but never able to wake up. Thankfully, that didn’t seem to be the case. She ran the usual tests for a situation like this and was amazed to find that John seemed to have no negative side effects. In fact if she didn’t know any better she would absolutely not believe this man had been on death's door a few days prior. She shared her findings with the two men and stated that she wanted to keep John in the infirmary for a few days, justs to keep an eye on him, and that if he continued to show no negative side effects that he should be released by the end of the week. 

After Doctor Tudor left, and the door was shut firmly behind her, John reached out and pulled Xander into the bed with him, the other man putting up no resistance as he did so. The two of them couldn't get close enough to each other, each clinging to the other as if letting go would cause the other man to disappear. They laid there for what felt like forever, face to face, just relishing in being close. At one point Xander shifted so that his head was pressed against John’s chest right above his heart, listening to it’s steady beat with his eyes closed. John stared down at him, studying the other mans face, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box he had been carrying with him for the past month.

“Hey Xander?” His voice was low and a little rough from not using it much in the past few days.

“Mmmm?” Was the content response he got. If John had been at all unsure of what he was about to do, that simple noise reassured him. 

“Marry Me?” John asked without a hint of hesitation in his voice. 

Xander’s eyes opened and he looked up at John, eyes searching the other man’s face. “What?”

“I said” John flipped open the box with one hand and held it up for Xander to see. Inside was a plain silver band. “Xander Lee, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” When Xander didn’t reply right away, John started to get a bit nervous. “ This isn’t exactly the way I planned on doing this. But after everything that just happened, I realized that I shouldn’t try to wait for the perfect moment. With our line of work there is no guarantee for tomorrow. I want to marry you, as soon a possible. But you still haven’t said anything and I’m starting to realize that maybe now wasn’t the best time to ask. We could just forget that I asked, if you want. I should have this more romantically shouldn’t I? Maybe-” 

John’s rambling is cut off by John reaching up and pulling him into a kiss. John eagerly kissed him back eyes sliding shut, happy to be pulled out of the rabbit hole he was going down. John didn’t want to be the first to pull back, but he had been unprepared for the kiss and needed to take a breath, so he ended the kiss and rested his forehead against Xander’s, just breathing in the other man’s presence for a moment before opening his eyes. “So, is that a yes?” 

Xander burst out laughing at that. “What do you think?” He reached his right hand forward and cradled John’s face with it. “Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.” At his words, John couldn’t help himself, he quickly leaned forward and captured Xander’s lips with his own, slipping the ring onto the other man’s left hand as he did so. John was sure he had never felt this much pure happiness in his life. 

The ‘as soon as possible’ part had to keep getting pushed back. First they had to wait for John to be cleared to leave, once that happened they were contacted by President Goodman to help with rounding up the remaining Wiggly dolls. The were no longer attached to Wiggly himself, but no one wanted to take any chances. That task took longer than anyone expected and Xander and John spent most of it in different cities. Due to the fact that General McNamara was the lead agent on the Wiggly mission and Lieutenant Lee was his second in command they were each tasked with leading a squad made up with both P.E.I.P and non P.E.I.P agents. 

When that was all said and done they decided that they wanted just a small wedding. Just them, a few witnesses, and someone to officiate. Everyone else, however, seemed to have other plans. All of the P.E.I.P agents wanted to be there to see them get married. Apparently, the news of their wedding reached the President, somehow. A few weeks after they finished collecting the dolls, they received a call from him. The expected trouble be were shocked when the man congratulated them on the engagement and offered to officiate the wedding. They accept his offer and got to changing the necessary details.

That brings us to today. The wedding day.

The ceremony is being held in the largest room in P.E.I.P headquarters, the mess hall. It’s the only room that everyone would be able to fit in comfortably. John was standing outside full of nervous energy, his leg bouncing up and down rapidly. He was dressed in his Class A uniform with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He was fidgeting with the ring he was going to slip on Xanders finger during the ceremony. Code came up behind him and clasped his hand against John’s shoulder. 

“Are you ready sir?” John took a deep breath and nodded, not trusting his voice not to crack in that moment. The younger man smiled at him and opened the door. On the other side of the room he could see the door Xander was going to come through open. Instead of one of them walking down the aisle to the other, they were both entering from the ends of the room and walking to the center and meeting each other there. 

Xander looked as handsome as ever, also dressed in his Class A uniform. It took all of John’s self control not to run directly to Xander, forcing himself to walk at a slower pace. It felt like it took forever, but they finally reached the center and John reached out, taking Xander’s hand in his own. John’s face was hurting from how hard he saw smiling, but he didn’t care. This was the best day of his life, and Xander was smiling just as wide as he was. 

“Standing before me today are two of the bravest man I have ever met in my life. They have given so much to this country and they deserve this happiness. Having the privilege to officiate the wedding for the two of them is truly the highest honor that has been bestowed upon me.” Howard speaks with complete sincerity in his voice and everyone in the room could tell. He continued to speak about honor and duty to one's country and one’s partner. Soon came that part that everyone always dreads, even though nothing ever happens. 

“If anyone sees any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.” There was a tense moment of silence before President Goodman nodded once. “Good. Now, do you, General John McNamara, take Lieutenant Xander Lee, to be your husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.” With that, John slipped the ring on Xander’s left ring finger. 

“And do you, Lieutenant Xander Lee, take General John McNamara, to be your husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” 

“I do.” Xander did the same as John, slipping the ring onto the other man’s left ring finger.

“It is my great pleasure to pronounce you husbands together. You may now kiss your partner.” 

The two men crashed together, holding tight to each other as they kissed, never wanting to let go. The large crowd cheered as they embraced. Xander pulled back first and looked up at John with love and adoration clear in his eyes.

“Hello my husband.” Xander spoke quietly, because this moment was only for the two of them and no one else. 

“Hello yourself.” John pulled Xander into another kiss and dipped him. The crowd cheered even louder at this. The beginning of the reception was a blur, the newlywed couple couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. The first dance came and went. The music was being played from John’s phone via bluetooth.

An hour or so later President Howard has to leave. He once again thanked both men for all they have done and congratulated them on the marriage. After that it seemed like a switch was flipped and others slowly filtered out, congratulating the happy couple as they left. Eventually it was just John and Xander. 

“This was the happiest day of my life.” Xander said as he hugged John from behind. He leans his head over and rested it against the other man’s.

“What do you say to one more dance?” John asks him, turning around to face his husband. 

His  _ husband _ .

John doesn't think that calling Xander his husband, even just in his head, was ever going to get old.

Xander agrees immediately and John pulls one specific song up. 

“Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?

Would you run, and never look back?”

Xander laughs at the song choice. “Really?”   
  


“This song always makes me think of you.” John pulled Xander into his arms and the two of them start swaying back and forth to the song. Xander rests his head against Johns chest and let his eyes slipp closed. When the chorus of the song came up John softly started singing to Xander. 

“ I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away.”

**Author's Note:**

> See? I can let them be happy, if I want! 
> 
> The song at the end, incase you don't know, is Hero By: Enrique Iglesias. 
> 
> Come join my Black Friday discord!  
> https://discord.gg/f88FjFT
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @ ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
